Devil in Disguise
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: You look like an angel, Walk like an angel, Talk like an angel. But I got wise, You're the devil in disguise. Brick finds out a little something about his pink clad counterpart. REDS.


**Hey all! Don't worry TEOTB is in final production! The second to last chapter is almost completed and it's a big one! So bare with me!**

**So I really don't know how this idea cropped up, I think it was a word that then linked me to this song and then I spun it from there to the point that I just had to write it!**

**Okay so the song is called 'The Devil in Disguise by the king Elvis Presley!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

There she was. Walking down the street like an angel, her cherry red sundress floating just above her knees as her white heels tapped on the sidewalk. Her copper hair dazzling in the morning sun as it fell in waves down her back that mesmerised passers by as she strode by.

I'm watching her from across the street a knowing look in my eyes at this woman with the face and look of an angel. Maybe that's how she got the nickname of the heavenly creature, her voice mimicked the sound that such a pure entity would create but oh how she was anything but!

While she exempted everything innocent and beautiful, I knew that the smirk plastered on her face was hiding her true colours.

It happened about a month ago, me and my brothers were doing the usual of fighting those pathetic PowderPuffs. Naturally we each split off against our counterparts however their was something different in my pink clad nemesis. Her eyes were sparkling and gracing her face was an unnatural smirk. The expression intrigued me.

"What's up with yer face Pink?"

She rolled her eyes but that alien smirk never left but only widened.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Red, just thinking."

"About what?" She was up to something I know it. We had landed in an empty side street, her dainty hands were on her hips and it struck me just how much she had developed into a woman. Her curves had come in deliciously and to what I like to call dangerous curves. I have warned my brothers of such things and how women who possess them should be handled with suspicion. Her face was rid of the childish roundness thus her cheekbones framed her face beautifully, her pink eyes glittered and her lips were full and plump. Hot damn...

However during my analysis she had gotten closer and my mind was going hazy her heavenly scent filling my nostrils.

"About us... Always fighting... There must be a better way to spend our time surely?" Her eyes screamed innocents, while her body language implored seduction. What's her game?

"And you have a proposition Pink?"

She laughed a musical sound leaving her mouth and that gave her just enough time to calculate my distraction and her attack. With absolute stealth her hands were on either side on my face and her lips were on mine. My brain stopped and I was immobile. For a few moments I felt like I had been lifted to heaven as my male instincts took a hold of me, I responded to the kiss earning her eager response too.

With my mind so clouded I lost all thought process of why Blossom the leader of the PowerPuffs would be doing such a thing, therefore completely missing the little devil in her eyes. After a brief amount of time we pulled apart panting.

"Wha-"

But before I could finish my sentence she had that smirk back on her face and she sent a swift punch to my gut sending me flying backwards and out of the side street towards the waiting police car, that was also housing my brothers.

"Bye Brick" She said in _that_ voice. I clenched my jaw. That little minx! She's a scheming, cheating she-devil!

She stood satisfied with her hands back on her hips and I realised how dangerous my enemy has gotten, with her knowing full well how good the years have been to her things are defiantly going to be getting more interesting. I need to up my game now I'm wise to her little tricks.

So here I am now, watching Angel as she had a skip in her step as she bounced down the sidewalk. While she may have all the attributes of an angel I know the truth. That Blossom Utonium was in fact a little devil in disguise.


End file.
